Talk:Elementalist Obsidian armor
Based on this, they don't all look the same. --Karlos 14:11, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) Black dye on FoW makes it purple.. but I worked out a mix! This may not give much hope to anyone but the insanely rich, but gray dye + 3 blacks will black dye ele FoW. The gray takes out the purple coloring, but it takes all the blacks to darken it enough to call it black. I'll post a pic when I get a chance to take a screenie, but for now I think I'm the only ele in the game with black-colored FoW ;) Tain 22:27, 30 November 2006 (CST) If anyone has the cash and time, I'd love to see how it looks with other dye colors, especially red...maybe silver too. Maybe do a ele FoW dye chart. And this is for male. I find that very few armors in guild wiki actually look nicely dyed. All you have to do is dye the chest piece and with the new dye imaging system, you dont have to waste it, just reuse the dye for other combos. Then screen shot each type and use photoshop to mass crop them all. Then just paste everything side by side to form a chart.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 05:34, 25 January 2007 (CST) Why this name? Since there is no actual "Fissure Elementalist Armor" and there are 4 different sets... Why do we have this setup? --Karlos 01:57, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) :The forum thread you linked to above actually reinforces the concept that all the Fissure elementalist sets look the same (it is even explicitly stated as such on page 3 of that thread), which is probably why they're all organized into a single article in this fashion. Are you confusing the 15k sets that you can buy surfaceside with Fissure armor? --Razorfish 04:45, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) Skirts / Pants I removed the note "This is the only female Elementalist armor set with pants. The other female Elementalist armor sets have skirts.", because according to this image the standard female Elementalist's Armor (the crafted version, not the collector version) has pants too. -- 09:38, 3 January 2006 (UTC) head piece Do elementalists have head piece for Obsidian??? - 12:45, 10 June 2006 (CDT) ::No --SK 04:15, 23 June 2006 (CDT) Component View Could component view be added, please? :If you know anyone with the set, they can add it :) — Skuld 12:16, 11 June 2006 (CDT) Pls someone add component view! I don't know anyone with this armor, so I can't ask them. Female and Male gallery I just separated the pictures into the galleries, to have some form of standard like the other articles. If someone own this armor, please add a separate picture of male and/or female. Right now it's really... stubby ;) -- Stylva 11:01, 8 July 2006 (CDT) :I have this armor on a female ele, if someone wants to take a bunch of pictures of my char, the name is Kari Richmond --69.194.56.150 18:15, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Resolution Can you take captures out of cities? At cities, resolution is bad, but out of there, all members of the group see the armors with good resolution. Inscriptions? I hit Forgemaster last night for the first time since the release of NF and inscriptions, and saw that you could craft FoW armor with NO built-in mods (it wasn't any cheaper, as is typical with blank armors in Proph/Factions)... does anyone know if that means you can place an inscription on it? 71.98.89.49 13:36, 6 November 2006 (CST) To answer my own question, yes! I crafted ele FoW tonight, I started with just the blank gloves to see if an inscription would work - sure enough, the Radiant inscription stuck. So I bought the rest blank and inscripted it all... so even without NF, you can get an ele with +energy armor. I don't know if you can change the inscription on FoW crafted with mods, though, does anyone know? :Nice =) But you probably cant change armor with crafted bonuses. Are there any difference in costs for blank obsidian armor? — Stylva 02:10, 13 November 2006 (CST) ::Nope, no difference in price. It was the same as Battlemage's Obsidian - 60k, 350 cloth, 35 deldrimor, 105 shard, 105 ecto :::Ah, thanks. We should add it then. And get people with other professions there to check for the others, so we can get a confirmation on the materials for them :P — Stylva 00:33, 14 November 2006 (CST) ::::I checked with a few of my other chars (W, N, Mo), and they all have blank armor. This has the biggest significance for eles, though, since they don't get +energy armor outside of NF.... until now. ::::: Eles don't need +energy armour.. — Skuld 03:24, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::::: Of course they don't need it, its just a fact.. the main point is that with the ability to apply an insignia also means you can CHANGE the insignia. No point in crafting any other kind of FoW. Tain 15:26, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::::: Its cheaper! (lol) — Skuld 15:29, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::::: I hope that's a joke :P If you're buying FoW, the price difference of the different styles is negligible. Tain 12:54, 7 December 2006 (CST) Insignia armor only from Chantry? The newly added note states that insignia-armor can only be bought if you start from Chantry. To me, this seems highly unlikely, but is anyone able to confirm this? — Stylva (talk)( ) 12:30, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Nah, that's BS. I bought my insignia FoW on my ele before I bought NF. Tain 13:10, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::Ok, I trust you, it seems very odd if it was that you could only get it with nightfall. — Stylva (talk)( ) 14:02, 26 February 2007 (CST)